Disclosed herein is a method for non-contact measurement of a media stack in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
In current feeder designs which utilize a stack elevator, the stack height is detected using some form of contact sensor. With vacuum corrugated feeders, the top (or bottom) of the media stack is fluffed with pressurized air to facilitate reliable sheet acquisition by the feed head. However, this process impedes accurate detection of stack height for a top vacuum feeder during a print job as the air pressure between the sheets causes the stack height sensor to indicate a stack height higher than it is in reality. To counteract the lifting force from the air pressure, it may be necessary to increase the amount of force applied by the sensor arm without causing sheet fluffing/acquisition problems.